


Loving you the way no one did

by oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro
Summary: "Hokuto is cute, peaceful, smart, gentle, and beautiful."A study of Matsumura Hokuto through Morimoto Shintaro's eyes.
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Loving you the way no one did

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Shintaro 🎉

Hokuto is the cutest SixTONES member.

No one would agree if Shintaro says it out loud. They have Taiga, after all. He thinks Taiga is cute too, but Hokuto is a lot cuter. In all different ways from Taiga. Hokuto might have a masculine face and muscular body, but Shintaro isn't talking about that.

He's talking about the way Hokuto's whole face light up when they teased him, how he's always in really high tension when they have a group work or a simple meeting. How Hokuto always cling to Jesse or Juri, looking like a big puppy. The way he reacted awkward yet proudly when someone praises him, or the way he grins after he said something witty.

It's the small gestures Hokuto made, like touching his bangs, or fidgetting when nervous. It's the way Hokuto can't focus when a reflexive surface is around, like how he kept touching his hair during their remote videos. Or how Hokuto sometime hide behind the others when they are talking to someone unfamiliar.

It's the way Hokuto wear his clothes, comfortable and colourful. Hokuto's cute outer that keep on slipping down his shoulder, his colourful and borderline acceptable black with pink hem pants, the white jacket that he used to hide his face adorably. Hokuto looks good in anything and everything, but every time Hokuto appear in too-long sleeves and play with it, Shintaro feels like someone squeezes his heart.

It's his blog, all the cute emojis and high tension. The long, long entries with happy nerdy content. Hokuto can write anything and everything, he drops all the hints for his future jobs and trivial happenings in his life. How he's so proud about the result of their works, how he loves SixTONES more than anyone else. The way he has a strange choice of words, one that sometimes makes people tilted their head in confusion.

Shintaro thinks Hokuto is not just cute, but also peaceful.

No one would believe him. Hokuto is the most chatty one after all. And that means he's beyond any salvation, since all of them love talking. But Shintaro isn't thinking about that.

It's about how Hokuto turned quiet when some of them are arguing, how he won't start a fight. Hokuto would bite his tongue if any of them come in a bad mood. The others would ask, and sometime it will be the start of an argument. But Hokuto won't try and involve himself. He will watch quietly and worriedly, and when the debating party finally finish their meaningless fight, he will look relieved, more than anyone else.

It's the way Hokuto could sit down, wear his earphone and read a book or his drama script in the middle of dressing room chaos, cool and unbothered. He doesn't get angry if anyone interrupts his reading session, the worst he would do is left the dressing room quietly.

Shintaro, just like everyone else, knows that Hokuto is smart.

And not just book smart, he's creative and all kind of smart there is in the world. Hokuto's witty remarks, the way he explains things, the way he wrecks his brain to figure out how he wants to showcase himself. Hokuto is naturally handsome and attractive, but part of the charm is from how smart Hokuto is.

Hokuto is gentle, and no one can change Shintaro's mind about it.

He has the roughness of a high school boy, the way all of them are rowdy and crude, but Hokuto is different. He hid his kindness behind his aloof acts, like how he would patiently talk to Jesse who has no common sense, or how he learned to pick up MC-ing when he realised Juri has too much to handle. Hokuto is the one who makes sure all of them get enough rest on busiest days, by offhanded comments and light suggestions.

Hokuto is beautiful, all from his figures to his gestures.

He will never reveal it to anyone, but Shintaro absolutely adores all the physical features Hokuto has. Hokuto's asymmetrical eyes that the person himself dislike, his sharp jawline, the perfect nose and small lips. His little fangs that's rarely visible. Hokuto's broad shoulder and muscular abs, strong arms and lithe fingers which always full of rings, his soft yet strong thigh. All part of Hokuto is gorgeous and sometimes Shintaro just can't take his eyes off him.

Shintaro used to be worried a lot.

All of them have that uneasiness back then, but Shintaro felt strongly about Hokuto. Because Hokuto looks like he doesn't want to be here, doesn't want to be in this group. And Shintaro can't blame him on that. Hokuto threw away his chance to be an actor, after all. He did it by joining them, a group of six mismatches young man who failed too many times to count, this group with a really small possibility to debut.

But Hokuto learns to be closer to them. Hokuto slowly opened up to them, and now Hokuto looks the happiest when they're all together. That worry was lifted last year when Hokuto finally talked to Shintaro about his feeling. How he was scared and unsure, too full of fear of uncertainties, how he wasn't sure he could trust them. He talked about the what-ifs and scary possibilities that haunted him all these years.

And who's fault it is that Shintaro stupidly, painfully, fell for the smile Hokuto showed him that night?

No one but Shintaro himself. Because now he felt a smile tugging at his lips each time he saw Hokuto fooling around with the others. He can't help but approach the older boy when he looks lost, which happen every time they've been in a crowd for a long time. He just worries at the way Hokuto put everything and everyone before himself.

And Shintaro wants to shake Hokuto each time the black-haired boy speaks about his lack of confidence. Hokuto is the most beautiful, smart, gentle, passionate person Shintaro ever knew, and so what if Hokuto hasn't reached his full potential yet? Shintaro knows Hokuto will get better and better, and how will Hokuto reach the top if he doesn't believe in himself?

Matsumura Hokuto is a lot more than what's visible on the surface, and Morimoto Shintaro doesn't have enough word to explain.

So Shintaro just watches. Because Hokuto is a planetarium that keeps on evolving every second, a mini galaxy with a thousand bright stars and blinding suns, a universe that keeps on expanding. Hokuto is the depth of the ocean, full of mysteries and unexplored eccentricity. Hokuto is the most amazing actor in a movie that is Shintaro's life.

"Hokuto, let's go home!"

"Yeah, wait!"

So he became an audience in his own theatre, because he's alright as long as Hokuto is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not putting the 'Unrequited love' tag, it spoil the ending O<-<  
> Find me on Twitter @oreranoneiro ♡


End file.
